war_of_omnipotencefandomcom-20200214-history
Lozan King
Bio Lozan Ordonez-King is a young athletic high school student who grew up in a very wealthy neighborhood in San Antonio, Texas along with his other siblings Jayden, Peylan, Qato, and Zaria. Lozan was adopted at the age of 2 along with his siblings Peylan and Jayden when they were just infants. His adoptive mother Sofia Ordonez is a singer, and icon of her time, and his adoptive dad was a professional football and baseball player. Lozan's family is full of child prodigies Lozan grew up to become the number one football recruit at the high school level, and became the most awarded athlete in high school history. Attending Bradenton Academy, he helped his school win 3 state and 3 national championships, all of them due to historical repeated undefeated seasons. He broke several high school records such as 12,544 career rushing yards, 306 career rushing touchdowns, and 5,010 rushing yards in a single season. He is an All-American in both football and track & field, 2-time Gatorade Football Player of the Year, 2-time Gatorade Athlete of the Year, 3x Florida Mr. Football Award winner, 3x USA Today All-American, and 3x U.S. Army Player of the Year, and 2x Florida Golden Gloves. He has received college offers from the best Division I schools. At the age of 17, he competed in the 2020 Summer Olympics for the US Olympic team for track and field and boxing. He won gold medals in the 100, 200, 400, 800, 4x100 and 4x400 metre relays, long jump, javelin throw, as a heavyweight boxer, and as a decathlon athlete, ultimately breaking all the world and Olympic records in each of these events. He gained all sorts of global and international attention overnight, ultimately being labeled “The Greatest Athlete of All Time”. Powers and Abilities Strength: Lozan possesses seemingly limitless physical strength and is capable of effortlessly defeating or damaging powerful enemies with his attacks. He can lift or carry almost anything. His inability to fly is somewhat compensated by his ability to use his immense strength to leap tremendous heights and distances. Speed: Lozan possesses superhuman speed and reflexes, agility, and absolute stamina. Lozan has the ability to move incredibly fast. He possesses the ability to achieve speeds faster than light, although this is usually only seen in the vacuum of space as he is known to limit his velocity on Earth to prevent environmental damage. Lozan is also capable of combining speed with dexterity to pull off complicated tasks in a short time frame. In battle, he can move so fast his opponents seem much slower relative to him, creating time to avoid attacks and plan his next action. He can also move his limbs at incredible speeds, allowing him to dish out dozens of strikes in a second or less Senses: His senses are far beyond the human norm. He also seems to have developed a sixth sense; being able to dodge danger even though he hasn't seen it. He does possess impressively sharp hearing, being able to pick up on various chatter from bystanders a good distance away even while fighting monsters and the like. He is also able to see microscopically, and in the dark. Lozan can also sense the presence of energy and gain a detailed understanding about the energy he is sensing, including the amount/size of energy he is sensing. Invulnerability: Lozan can manipulate his body-tissue, skin, muscles, bones, etc. to become extremely dense/solid, allowing him to be invulnerable to almost any physical damage. He is able to easily withstand bullets, missiles, bombs and other weapons without a scratch. If damaged, he has the ability to rapidly heal from any physical injury. He is immune to all human diseases and illnesses.